


A Fae's Journey

by anlily_ll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlily_ll/pseuds/anlily_ll
Summary: A series of Haikyuu one-shots within Maleficent AU.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Fae's Journey

An abundant land full of lush greenery and blossoming flowers spreads over a large area of the forest. All aspects of life (pixies, blossoms and all sorts of creatures) scatter in the Moors. The true beauty lies from its natural order. In the heart of the forest, a young Fae nestles on the meadow. Strands of golden wisps circle around him, flowers gathering to form a flower crown. The young boy smiles, a picture of innocence and youth. But what he doesn’t notice is the watchful presence of another young boy, a human, hiding in the bushes. The human missteps. A snap of a twig. 

Startled, the Fae jumps. His amber eyes widen in surprise. His wings flourish, and he leaps up to the sky with a powerful stroke. 

The young human winced from the consequences of his actions. But…

There was something about that Fae which was beautifully strange… 

"Kinoshita! Where are you?" The young man flinches. _Not now..._ He looks back where the Fae was just a moment ago. In midst of the meadow, a bundle of flower crowns lies on the ground. The vibrant shades of yellow and orange from the flowers contrast the green of the grass.Kinoshita looked around and _looked up_ for any incoming interlopers. He leaps out from his hiding place, a mundane shelter of shrubbery, and into the vast meadow. The young lad basks in the wonderful atmosphere; a beautiful clear day with birds chirping, the cacophony of little creatures scurrying around and about the meadow... In the middle of it all, the flower crowns looked so pretty. His fingers wrap around the gentle petals of the flowers, the wind sifting and teasing the crown. The aroma of sweet marigolds and young lilies linger in the air. Golden wisps swirl lazily around the flower crown, little whispers murmuring in the air. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them. It seemed as if they were radiating hope and happiness. _Kuroo..._ The voices seem to say. "Kuroo..." Kinoshita whispers to himself. Kuroo, the Fae who had left behind the most beautiful flower crowns the human had ever laid his eyes upon. 


End file.
